Unidos Pelo Sangue
by Boozinha Luthor
Summary: Damon e Stefan sempre foram mais que irmãos e o amor deles por Katherine não mudou isso, mas será que Elena Gilbert está pronta pra viver em meio a esse conturbado relacionamento?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: ninguém me pertence. Os direitos de TVD e de Crônicas Vampirescas pertencem as suas respectivas autoras, editoras a New Line Cinema e a C.W

Ship: Damon/Stefan  
Gêneros: basicamente Slash mas contém casais Het.  
Sem beta, os erros são meus o do tio Word.  
Avisos:

* **Fic Slash**: namoro entre meninos ! **se você não gosta, não leia.**

* Essa fic começou a ser escrita antes dos eventos da 2ª temporada (é faz tempo mesmo) e eu optei por deixá-la como foi originalmente escrita.

*pg-13 (pq eu não sei escrever lemons)

Sinopse

Damon e Stefan sempre foram mais que irmãos e o amor deles por Katherine não mudou isso, mas será que Elena Gilbert estaria pronta pra viver em meio a esse conturbado relacionamento?

**Crossover The Vampire Diaries x Crônicas Vampirescas**

**Para a minha linda best, Alice Kingsley.**

Capítulo 1

Damon acordou com os raios de sol entrando pela janela, demorou um pouco para se lembrar de onde estava, mais foi só olhar para a estante abarrotada de livros pra se lembrar, ele se encontrava no quarto de Stefan, e eles não estavam sozinhos.  
Alguém se mexeu na cama ao seu lado, e do meio dos lençóis surgiu uma massa de cabelos loiros e um suave cheiro de rosas, Elena...  
Damon se sentou na cama e ficou o observando Elena, cuja cabeça repousava nos ombros de Stefan, com um sorriso ele passou a recordar de como Elena Gilbert havia ido parar nos braços dos irmãos Salvatore...

*** Flashback ***

Manhã de sábado em Mystic Falls, se você é um vampiro é só mais um dia na sua longa existência...  
Damon acordou e foi até o porão da Mansão Salvatore pegar algumas bolsas de sangue, porque se você é um vampiro esse é o seu delicioso café da manhã!  
É claro que ele preferia sair e caçar sangue fresco, mais o Conselho da cidade andava em alerta para qualquer ataque de vampiro na região e essa era a única razão de sua descrição.  
Depois de se alimentar não exatamente do jeito que queria ele subiu as escadas e foi atrás de Stefan, afinal eles não se viam direito a dias e já estava na hora de acertar esse erro ...  
Ao abrir a porta ele se deparou com a idílica cena de seu irmãzinho lendo Amanhecer.

- Nossa Stef quantas vezes você consegue ler esse livro?

- Algumas eu acho, nunca parei para contar.

- Você ai sentado na cama lendo essa coisa tão tranquilamente chega a ser ofensivo.

- Olha eu admito que essa não é a melhor produção do gênero, mais chega a ser um entretenimento satisfatório.

- Com isso eu concordo, esses livros são uma porcaria, e por favor quando foi que você começou a se divertir satisfatoriamente com tão pouco ?  
- Só porque você não gosta da Saga Crepúsculo não quer dizer que todos odeiam também !  
Damon se sentou na cama de Stefan e concentrou toda a sua atenção nele.  
- Stef, larga esse livro.  
- Porque eu deveria, eu tô na parte legal?  
- Stefan, por favor, deixa isso que você chama de livro pra lá.  
- Ok então, me dê uma boa razão Damon.  
E Stefan disse as palavras mágicas...  
Damon engatinhou até e ele e arrancou o livro de suas mãos sem lhe dar uma chance de protestar o beijou, no que Stefan retribuiu apaixonadamente !  
E foi assim que Elena os encontrou, enrodilhados um no outro, presos entre os lençóis da cama. Damon foi o primeiro a notar sua presença.  
- Bom dia Elena - disse Damon após um gemido  
Stefan ficou estático e parou na hora o que estava fazendo.

- Elena eu... er... bem...

- Não adianta dizer que não é nada do que ela está pensando Stef, Elena não é cega, ingênua talvez, mais ela não é burra.

- Muito obrigado Damon, você realmente está ajudando muito.

- Eu estou sempre a sua disposição irmãozinho...

Saindo do seu estado de torpor Elena finalmente conseguiu falar.

- Se eu soubesse que iria atrapalhar eu não teria vindo.

- Na verdade Elena, você não atrapalha em nada - disse Damon com um sorrisinho sarcástico cheio de significados.

- Esquece Damon isso não vai acontecer - Stefan disse olhando nervosamente para o irmão.

- Por que você não deixa a Elena decidir se vai embora ou se junta a nós Stefan ?

*** Fim do Flashback***

Damon sorriu para si mesmo ao se lembrar de como Stefan relutou em permitir que Elena se juntasse a eles, até parecia que ela era o brinquedinho novo dele e ele não queria dividir.

O moreno ainda estava surpreso com o fato da garota não ter surtado por vê-los juntos, talvez fossem os ventos dos novos tempos soprando os preconceitos, não... A verdade era que Elena amava o seu irmão e aceitaria tudo o que viesse junto pra continuar com ele, até dividi-lo com o irmão mais velho.

Stefan... Seu jeitinho doce e inocente sempre atraia a atenção de todos, mais ele, Damon Salvatore sabia a fera que se escondia sob a superfície tranquila e já estava na hora de acordá-la.

N/A: Primeira fic de TVD *orgulho*

eu sei que não está perfeita, mais eu espero que vcs gostem !


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: ninguém me pertence. Os direitos de TVD e de Crônicas Vampirescas pertencem as suas respectivas autoras, editoras a New Line Cinema e a C.W

Personagens: Elena/Stefan/Damon (entre outros)

Ship: Damon/Stefan

Gêneros: basicamente Slash mas contém casais Het.

Sem beta, os erros são meus o do tio Word.

Avisos:

* Fic Slash: namoro entre meninos ! se você não gosta, não leia.

* Essa fic começou a ser escrita antes dos eventos da 2ª temporada (é faz tempo mesmo) e eu optei por deixá-la como foi originalmente escrita.

*pg 13 (pq eu não sei escrever lemons)

Crossover The Vampire Diaries x Crônicas Vampirescas

Para a minha linda best, Alice Kingsley.

####################################################################################################

Capítulo 2

Ao se aproximar da garota Damon notou uma pequena marca em seu pescoço, os caninos de Stefan, sua marca pessoal. Bom, Elena Gilbert era o tipo de mulher que merecia ganhar a marca pessoal de Damon Salvatore.

Ele ergueu os lençóis a procura de sua veia favorita, o lugar especial do corpo dela onde sua marca repousaria em paz por alguns dias.

Elena sentiu uma fisgada na parte interna da coxa seguida de uma lambida provocante. Ela sentiu que os lábios subiam lentamente em direção a sua barriga.

Stefan abriu os olhos ao sentir Elena se mexendo ao seu lado, e ouvindo quando ela soltou um longo suspiro.

Mas antes que Stefan pudesse concluir um pensamento sobre o motivo, ele sentiu uma mão em seu membro.

Damon Salvatore podia ser acusado de várias coisas, mais Stefan e Elena naquele momento eram a prova viva, por assim dizer, de que ele sabia como começar bem um dia.

Damon continuou sua exploração pelo corpo de Elena, sem é claro se esquecer de Stefan.

Ele parou por alguns instantes nos seios, afinal eles precisavam de toda a sua atenção, depois ele beijou a marca que seu irmão havia deixado no pescoço da garota.

-Bom dia, Elena. Você não se importa se eu me concentrar no Stef por uns minutos não é?

Ele passou por cima do corpo da garota e se deitou sobre o corpo do irmão, substituindo assim as mãos pelos lábios.

Elena ainda meio sonolenta e agitada pelo modo como foi acordada nem respondeu a pergunta, mais não pôde ignorar os sons que saiam dos lábios do namorado.

- Ah... Hã... Ah!

- Bom dia, Stef.

- Bom dia, Dam. Respondeu ele ainda ofegante

Então ele olhou para o lado e constrangido percebeu a presença da namorada.

- Er... Bom dia Elena.

- Hum ... Bom dia Stefan, Damon. Disse ela se cobrindo com os lençóis.

- Por favor, Elena, não seja boba, até parece que eu nunca te vi nua.

-Damon! Disseram Elena e Stefan ao mesmo tempo.

-Ah, por favor, vocês dois, nós passamos uma noite incrível, não estraguem agora tudo com essa bobagem de moralidade.

- Eu não sabia que você era tão doce pela manhã Damon. Disse Elena

- Eu posso refrescar a sua memória, refazendo o tour de poucos minutos atrás, com direito a mordida bônus.

- Você a mordeu?

- Deixar de chato Stef, Elena merecia a marca oficial dos irmãos Salvatore, e você tem que admitir que não foram muitas mulheres que receberam essa honra, bom pelo não as duas marcas.

- Como assim as duas?

- Bom Elena, graças ao Stefan você tem uma marquinha linda no pescoço e graças a mim você tem uma em um lugar bem mais interessante.

- Aquela sensação era você?

- Não precisa fazer essa cara, nós dois sabemos que só dói no começo, e que você gostou.

- Damon, por favor, chega.

- Ok, Stefan. Eu me esqueci como você é chato pela manhã.

Damon se levantou da cama, pegou suas peças de roupa do chão e foi para seu próprio quarto.

- Ele nunca se cansa de ser tão... ele mesmo? - disse Elena meio embaraçada.

- Eu acho que não.

- Mais você o ama mesmo assim não é Stefan?

Fez-se um silêncio desconfortável dentro do quarto, a ponto de ser possível ouvir o som das folhagens balançadas pelo vento.

- Elena eu...

- Tudo bem Stefan, eu compreendo, eu nunca faria você escolher entre nós.

- Obrigado

- Até porque a sua escolha é óbvia.

- Como assim?

- Damon sempre estará aqui, não importa o que aconteça, e eu... Bem um dia eu vou morrer Stefan.

- Elena, por favor, eu não quero falar sobre isso.

- Stefan, humanos morrem, é algo natural e você não pode impedir.

- Eu sei, eu só não quero pensar em te perder.

Elena olhou nos olhos de Stefan e se aproximou dos lábios dele, ele a puxou para mais perto, fazendo com que ela sentasse em colo.

De seu quarto Damon podia ouvir os sons que viam do quarto do irmão.

- Realmente Elena Gilbert, você é uma caixinha de surpresa, e eu vou adorar ter você por perto.

Com um sorriso nos lábios ele desceu até o porão para mais delicioso café da manhã vampiresco saudável.

- Acho que vou fazer bacon pro café, afinal pelo jeito que as coisas estão lá em cima Elena logo sentirá fome.

Elena caiu sobre o peitoral suado de Stefan.

- Isso quer dizer que você me perdoa Elena?

- Do que você tá falando Stefan? - perguntou a garota ainda ofegante

- Você sabe... Ter escondido de a verdade sobre eu e o Damon.

- Stefan sério não precisa, eu fiquei chateada por você não ter contado mais agora tá tudo bem.

- Eu não queria que você soubesse desse jeito.

- Stef, eu tô bem sério. Eu consigo lidar com isso não precisa se preocupar.

- Mesmo? Você não vai surtar, ficar histérica... Sabe ter uma reação normal ao fato de saber que seu namorado tem uma relação incestuosa com o irmão?

- Sinceramente eu não sei Stefan ... o que eu sei é que você é importante na minha vida e eu não quero abrir mão do que nós temos.

- Você também é importante pra mim Elena.

- E sobre vocês ... bom. eu não me importo com o que as pessoas pensam e você também não deveria.

- Você é incrível sabia, Elena Gilbert.

- É, eu acho que você pode considerar o seu pedido desculpas aceito! - disse Elena depositando um beijo apaixonado nos lábios de Stefan.

Nesse momento Damon entra no quarto.

- Oh me desculpem, eu não achei que fosse interromper.

- O que você quer agora Damon? - perguntou Stefan.

- Ah eu quero tantas coisas... mais nesse momento eu vim avisar a nossa humana favorita que o café da manhã está pronto.

- Obrigada Damon, não precisava. - disse a garota constrangida pelo modo como o cunhado a encarava.

- A propósito, como você ainda tem forças pra fazer alguma coisa depois de ontem?

- Eu não faço idéia. Metabolismo lento talvez?

- Vejo que ao menos o seu humor melhorou. Então vamos descer?

- Hã, agente te encontra lá embaixo. - disse Elena

- Vocês podiam parar com essa coisa chata de pudor ...

- Damon, por favor! - pediu Stefan

- Tudo bem, eu estou indo.

Depois da saída do moreno, o casal se entreolha, troca um beijo e se encaminha pro banheiro.

No corredor Damon sorri ao ouvir o barulho do chuveiro.

- Ah essas crianças...

Quando finalmente Stefan e Elena desceram as escadas Damon estava sentado em uma cadeira, com os cotovelos apoiados no balcão.

- Dez centavos por seus pensamentos.

- Olá Stef. Nem preciso perguntar a razão do seu bom humor matinal ...

- Hum ... Você não estava brincando quando disse que iria fazer o café da manhã.

- Bom, infelizmente os pombinhos resolveram dar o ar da graça só agora e eu estou saindo.

- Aonde você vai Damon?

- Não se preocupe Stefan, ninguém vai morrer hoje, eu espero.

- Damon... Só não faça nada estúpido.

- Eu não vou, é você que está apaixonado.

- Damon...

- Tchau, Stef, tenha um bom dia. Elena.

E sem dizer mais nenhuma palavra, ele saiu pela porta da cozinha.

- O que deu nele afinal?

- Eu não sei Damon não é exatamente a pessoa mais previsível do mundo.

- Você não acha melhor ir atrás dele.

- O Conselho está em alerta total, acho que não teremos nenhum ataque de animal ou desaparecimentos por enquanto.

- Você parece seguro quanto a isso.

- Meu irmão pode ser várias coisas Elena, mas eu não acho que ele seja estúpido a esse ponto.

- Fale por você, quando o assunto é o Damon eu não duvido de nada.

No momento em que Damon entrou na sala, as luzes se acenderam.

- Onde você estava?

- Boa noite pra você também Stefan!

- Você não disse onde estava.

- Como se você se importasse.

- Como assim?

- Boa noite Stefan.

Damon deixou o irmão falando sozinho e foi para seu quarto. Stefan ficou alguns segundos sem reação.

- Damon espera, volta aqui.

A porta do quarto estava trancada, mais isso não foi um empecilho para ele.

- Hey, você quebrou a minha porta.

- Eu pago por outra.

- É bom mesmo.

- Nós precisamos conversar Damon.

- Mesmo, sobre o que?

- Sobre essa sua atitude estranha.

- Eu não quero conversar, vai embora Stefan. Disse Damon após se sentar na cama

- Eu não vou deixar se lá o que estiver acontecendo, afastar agente.

- Não há nada que você possa fazer Stef, você está apaixonado e isso não vai mudar.

- Eu já estive apaixonado antes Dam.

- Dessa vez é diferente e você sabe disso Stef.

- Não, não é, nada e nem ninguém pode mudar o que eu sinto por você.

- Eu costumava acreditar nisso sabia...

Stefan foi até cama e sentou ao lado de Damon.

- É a verdade Dam, sempre foi e sempre vai ser.

- Pra você talvez...

Stefan toca a face de Damon e o faz olhar em seus olhos.

- Eu amo você Damon Salvatore, e isso nunca vai mudar.

Ele se inclina sobre o irmão e o beija e Damon corresponde ao beijo.

- Por que você sempre faz isso comigo Stef.

- Beijar você? Eu achei que você gostasse.

Damon dá um sorrisinho torto que faz Stefan suspirar.

- Você sempre me faz te amar mais, mesmo sabendo que é errado.

- Quem disse que você é o único egoísta da família?

Damon selou o fim daquela discussão boba com um beijo, que foi avidamente respondido por Stefan.

- Ainda bravo comigo Dam?

- Estou mais eu acho que você vai encontrar um meio criativo de fazer isso passar.

E Stefan encontrou um modo Muito criativo de fazer Damon desculpá-lo por sua indiferença.

Stefan levantou a cabeça do peitoral de Damon e por alguns instantes nada fez além de fitar seus lindos e insondáveis olhos verdes.

- Você ainda tem dúvidas sobre nós Dam?

- Não Stef.

- Você não disse onde foi ontem.

- Desde quando você é tão possessivo irmãzinho?

Stefan endireita o corpo e dá um sorrisinho de canto.

- Eu sempre fui possessivo com as coisas que me pertencem.

Damon se senta e encara o irmão com uma expressão indecifrável.

- E quem disse que eu pertenço a você Stefan.

-Você pertence a mim e eu a você.

- Deixa só a Srta. Gilbert ouvir uma coisa dessas.

- Elena sabe que é tão importante pra mim quanto você.

- Se você diz...

- Então por onde você andou?

- Por aí, você me conhece.

- É por isso que eu estou preocupado, e essa suas respostas evasivas não estão ajudando em nada.

- Relaxa Stefan, eu não fiz nada de errado... Ainda.

- Como assim "ainda"?

- Que tal nós encerrarmos essa conversa e fazer algo mais interessante?

Damon nem permitiu que Stefan respondesse a sua pergunta, trocou as posições e começou uma lenta e sensual exploração pelo corpo do irmão.

As saídas misteriosas de Damon se tornaram mais longas e frequentes, o que deixava Stefan cada vez mais preocupado.

Elena tentava acalmar o namorado, afinal ninguém nas redondezas tinha desaparecido ou sido atacado por um animal, o que deveria significar que Damon não estava fazendo nada de errado.

- Eu sei que tem algo de estranho acontecendo Elena, o Damon tá diferente, ele tá aprontando alguma coisa eu sei.

- Stefan você não tem provas, seria melhor conversar com ele antes de qualquer coisa.

- É seria se ele ficasse em casa tempo o suficiente pra gente conversar.

Nesse instante a porta da frente se abre e Damon entra acompanhado por mais alguém.

- Damon! - dizem Elena e Stefan ao mesmo tempo.

####################################################################################################

N/A : demorou séculos, eu sei. eu tive um monte de contra tempos e problemas pessoais mais saibam que eu vou terminar essa fanfic.

bjos a todos e valeu pela paciência *-*


	3. Chapter 2 e meio

Disclaimer: ninguém me pertence. Os direitos de TVD e de Crônicas Vampirescas pertencem as suas respectivas autoras, editoras a New Line Cinema e a C.W

Personagens: Elena/Stefan/Damon (entre outros)

Ship: Damon/Stefan

Gêneros: basicamente Slash mas contém casais Het.

Sem beta, os erros são meus o do tio Word.

Avisos:

* **Fic Slash**: namoro entre meninos ! **se você não gosta, não leia.**

* Essa fic começou a ser escrita antes dos eventos da 2ª temporada (é faz tempo mesmo) e eu optei por deixá-la como foi originalmente escrita.

*pg 13 (pq eu não sei escrever lemons)

**Crossover The Vampire Diaries x Crônicas Vampirescas**

**Para a minha linda best, Alice Kingsley.**

**#######################################################################################################**

- Onde você estava Damon? - pergunta Stefan irritado.

- Por aí ué! – respondeu ele em tom de deboche

- Damon o que foi que você fez dessa vez hein?

- Ora Stef, eu só resolvi te dar motivos para sermões os intermináveis e discussões chatas.

- Damon, quem é ela? – se envolvendo na conversa antes desta se transformar em uma briga.

- Oh, olá. Boa tarde doce Elena, eu não havia notado sua deliciosa presença.

- Pare de tentar desviar minha atenção e responda a pergunta! – respondeu a garota levemente corada.

- Bem, essa linda mulher ao meu lado é Amanda Sawnson, a mais nova vampira de Mystic Falls.

- Por que você a transformou Damon? Vicky Donavan já não foi um erro grande o suficiente?

- Quem você está chamando de erro Stefan Salvatore? - disse a recém-chegada, até o momento alheia a comoção que sua presença estava causando no ânimo dos presentes.

- Eu...

- Você não faz idéia de quem eu sou e do que eu sou capaz, então não me subestime.

- Amanda querida, controle-se.

A garota respirou fundo, e pela primeira vez olhou para Elena.

- Pelos céus, você é a cara da Katherine.

O silêncio que reinou na sala era tão palpável que provavelmente seria fácil de cortar com uma faca.

Foi Stefan que quebrou o clima desconfortável.

- De onde você conhece a Katherine, Amanda?

- Hey, nem adianta me olhar com essa cara Elena, eu já parei de me envolver com as descendentes da Katherine. Disse Damon irônico indo se sentar no sofá.

- E quem disse que eu sou descendente daquela desajustada.

- Tá mais de onde você a conhece então. - Disse Elena.

- Olivia.

-Quem? Perguntaram os três ao mesmo tempo.

- Hã, nossa vocês são idiotas ou o quê?

- Hey, olha lá como fala comigo criança.

- Desculpa "papai". Mas como você e Stefan passaram anos com a Katherine e nunca ouviram falar da Olivia.

- Quem era essa Olivia afinal? - perguntou Elena já impaciente.

- Era não, é. Olivia Pierce é a irmã mais velha da Katherine e o primeiro ser humano que ela transformou.

Todos ficaram quietos olhando para Amanda, ela havia jogado uma bomba sobre eles e acrescentado um problema a lista, pois agora ao invés de uma eles tinham duas vampiras Pierce à solta.

######################################################################################################

N/A : enfim saiu a parte final do capítulo ! curtiram ?

um super beijo para as lindas : 6 Flaviackles e Lucy N pelos reviews fofos e por favoritarem a fanfic *-*


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: ninguém me pertence. Os direitos de TVD e de Crônicas Vampirescas pertencem as suas respectivas autoras, editoras, a New Line Cinema e a C.W

Personagens: Elena/Stefan/Damon (entre outros)

Ship: Damon/Stefan

Gêneros: basicamente Slash mas contém casais Het.

Sem beta, os erros são meus o do tio Word.

Avisos:

* Fic Slash: namoro entre meninos ! se você não gosta, não leia.

* Essa fic começou a ser escrita antes dos eventos da 2ª temporada (é faz tempo mesmo) e eu optei por deixá-la como foi originalmente escrita.

* Insinuação de sexo (nada pesado, eu acho ...)

**Crossover The Vampire Diaries x Crônicas Vampirescas**

**Para a minha linda best, Alice Kingsley. **

Capitulo 3

Amanda abriu os olhos lentamente, mudou de posição na cama e se deparou com um rosto familiar ao seu lado, Damon Salvatore.

Aquilo às vezes parecia surreal, alguns meses atrás ele era só um nome em uma folha de papel em um caderno velho e agora fazia parte da sua vida.

Bom, estava na hora do Sr. Salvatore acordar, e Amanda tinha uma ótima idéia de como fazê-lo.

Damon acordou com uma sensação gostosa correndo pelo seu corpo, e demorou alguns segundos pra perceber que essa sensação era causada pelos lábios úmidos de Amanda em seu membro.

Definitivamente, aquela era uma forma fantástica de se acordar, Amanda era mesmo o seu tipo de garota.

Amanda parou o que estava fazendo e começou uma lenta subida pelo corpo de Damon, espalhando beijos e mordidas pelo caminho.

- Vejo que você acordou.

- Impossível ser indiferente ao seu apetite voraz pela manhã.

- Adoro o seu sarcasmo sabia.

- Pelo visto não é a única coisa em mim que te agrada não é Mandy?

- Você sabe que eu odeio esse apelido não é ?.

- Mais eu gosto de te chamar de Mandy.

- Você é um chato, sabia ?

- Mais você gosta!

- É o que dizem...

- Eu sei ao certo de uma coisa que você gosta e muito.

- E o que seria Senhor Sabe-Tudo?

- SEXO, de preferência comigo.

- Tá, isso eu não posso negar ...

-Que tal terminarmos o que você começou hein Mandy?

- Eu vou adorar Damon querido, ainda mais se você parar de me chamar de Mandy.

- Tudo bem, minha linda Amy.

Damon trocou as posições e se deitou sobre o corpo esguio de Amanda, e começou uma lenta exploração pelo corpo dela.

Ele beijou seus pés, e subiu pela coxa indo de encontrou ao recanto secreto entre suas pernas, arrancando gemidos e suspiros da garota.

- Ah... Damon! Mais, por favor.

- Seu desejo é uma ordem, querida.

Damon continuou seu caminho indo para os seios da garota.

A capacidade que Damon tinha de enlouquecer Amanda, a surpreendia cada vez que ele a tomava para si e daquela vez não estava sendo diferente.

- Dam, agora, por favor...

- Paciência minha linda.

- Eu não quero ser paciente, eu quero você e tem que ser agora.

Ao invés de responder, o vampiro agiu.

Ele se posicionou entre as pernas da garota, e olhando em seus olhos castanhos, ele a penetrou lentamente, enquanto ela se contraia para recebê-lo dentro de si.

Amanda fechou os olhos quando sentiu que ele estava totalmente dentro dela, os movimentos de vai e vem começaram lentos e foram se intensificando.

Damon puxou a garota, fazendo com que a vampira ficasse sentada em seu colo e olhasse em seus olhos durante o ato e se aproveitando da situação mordiscou o ombro dela.

-Eu já disse que adoro quando você faz isso?

Amanda gemia de prazer a cada nova estocada de Damon.

Stefan entrou no quarto de supetão...

- Damon nós... - as palavras morreram em sua boca ao ver a cena que se desenrolava no quarto.

- Stefan, você já chamou o... - Elena parou na porta atrás do namorado e não disse mais nada.

Damon e a Amanda estavam tão concentrados um no outro que demoraram para perceber que não estavam mais sozinhos.

Bom infelizmente para o casal que estava na porta , o casal de vampiros só os notou após o fim do ato que não foi assim tão rápido.

- Hum, uau ... Bom dia Damon.

- Bom dia Amanda... Stefan e Elena.

- Hein? - disse Amanda se endireitando na cama.

- Espero que vocês tenham gostado do show, não é sempre que eu permito a presença da plateia. - disse Damon, beijando o pescoço de uma vampira levemente encabulada.

- Desculpe, não pretendíamos atrapalhar. - disse Stefan encarando o chão.

- Não se preocupe Stef, com platéia também é divertido - disse Damon brincando com o bico do seio direito de Amanda, fazendo-a suspirar.

- Vem Stefan, é evidente que eles estão ocupados.

- Obrigada por se preocupar com a minha vida sexual Elena, mais vocês não estão atrapalhando em nada, fiquem o quanto quiserem.

- Hey, dois podem jogar esse joguinho sabia? - sussurrou Amanda nos ouvidos de Damon, antes de mordiscar o seu pescoço.

- Hum ... Concordo com você minha querida.

As mãos de Damon começaram a passear pelo corpo da vampira, dando pequenos apertões em sua coxa indo em direção a suas nádegas.

- Eu não preciso disso - disse Stefan saindo do quarto do irmão e indo para o seu.

- Stefan espera.

Elena saiu do quarto e fechou a porta.

O casal de vampiros estava entretido demais eu seu prazer particular para notar que estavam sozinhos novamente.

Stefan entrou em seu quarto e fechou a porta, que por pouco não bateu no rosto de Elena.

Mesmo notando que o namorado não estava com humor pra conversar, Elena se atreveu adentrar no quarto dele.

- Stefan, você está bem?

Ele não respondeu, continuou deitado na cama fitando o teto.

A garota se sentou na cama ao lado do namorado, ficando lá quieta segurando a mão dele.

Eles passaram vários minutos nessa posição. Elena preocupada observando Stefan, ele pensativo fitando o nada.

- Eu odeio quando ele faz isso. - disse Stefan quebrando o silêncio.

- Stefan...

- Ele faz de propósito, só me machucar, parece que ele sente prazer em me ver mal.

- Stefan você já pensou que ele pode estar gostando mesmo dela.

- O Damon gostando da Amanda? Não seja ridícula Elena, ele tá fazendo isso só pra me deixar com ciúmes.

- É ele consegui, não é Stefan? - disse Elena com a voz embargada.

- Como se já não bastassem os problemas com a Katherine e agora com a Olívia eu ainda tenho que lidar com os ataques de infantilidade dele!

- A única pessoa que está sendo ridícula e infantil aqui é você Stefan.

- Como assim Elena?

- Você às vezes consegue ser mais egoísta que o seu irmão sabia? - disse Elena saindo do quarto e batendo a porta.

- Elena, o que foi que eu... Por favor, espera, não vai embora!

Tudo o que Stefan recebeu como resposta foi o som da portada frente batendo, seguido do som de um carro saindo em disparada.

- Droga.

- Parabéns Stefan, você perdeu mais uma, e dessa vez a culpa nem foi do Damon.

Stefan se virou para o lado para se certificar de que não estava ouvindo coisas.

- Você?

- Também estava com saudades meu amor. - disse a voz misteriosa.

Stefan não podia acreditar depois de tantas décadas sem notícias a última pessoa que ele pensava ver novamente estava ali em seu quarto diante dele.

- Desculpe minha reação, mais eu nunca pensei que veria você de novo e muito menos aqui em Mystic Falls.

- Eu sei Stef querido, mais eu só vim até aqui por você.

- Como assim?

- Eu senti sua falta, parece algo assim tão surpreendente.

- Bom nós não nos despedimos em um clima muito alegre.

- Nós não nos despedimos, você e Damon simplesmente partiram, o que, aliás, foi muito indelicado da parte de vocês.

Nesse momento a porta do quarto de Stefan se abriu. Damon entrou descalço e trajando apenas uma calça jeans.

- Stef o que aconteceu com... Você? - disse Damon surpreso ao ver a pessoa no quarto de Stefan.

- Olá pra você também Damon. - respondeu ela com certo desdém.

- Eu não achei que te veria novamente Bianca.

- Eu vim por Stefan.

- E por quem mais seria não é?

A vampira andou até Damon, seus corpos ficaram tão perto que um podia sentir a respiração do outro.

Por alguns instantes Damon se perdeu nos lindos olhos castanhos dela e ela tentava desvendar os segredos que se encontravam nos olhos verdes dele.

- Eu também viria por você Dam, se seu prazer máximo não consistisse em me irritar.

- É por que você fica ainda mais linda com a chama da raiva brilhando em seus olhos. - respondeu ele acariciando o rosto dela.

Bianca fechou os olhos, tornando a distância entre eles inexistente. Foi um simples roçar de lábios, mais foi o suficiente pra deixar certa vampira com muita raiva.

- Eu estou atrapalhando? - disse Amanda entrando no quarto de Stefan descalça e usando a camisa preta de seda de Damon.

- De jeito algum Amanda, eu só estava cumprimentando um velho amigo. - disse Bianca se afastando de Damon.

- Você me conhece mais eu não conheço você. - respondeu Amanda ficando possessivamente ao lado de Damon.

- Eu sou Bianca Delion. Prazer em conhecê-la senhorita Loockwood.

- Na verdade eu prefiro ser chamada de senhorita Sawnson, senhorita Delion.

- Ah parem vocês duas, tem Damon o suficiente pra todo mundo, não precisam brigar.

- Cala a boca Damon! - disseram as duas as mesmo tempo.

- Sabe Bianca, por alguma razão eu vou gostar de te conhecer melhor. - disse Amanda sorrindo

- Pois acho que nós seremos grandes amigas Amanda! - disse Bianca exibindo um de seus lindos sorrisos.

- Ótimo, que bom que vocês se acertaram, agora Bianca...

- Sim Damon?

- Ao que devemos o prazer da sua ilustre presença entre nós? - disse ele sarcástico.

- Eu vim visitar velhos amigos, por acaso eu não sou bem vinda?

Bianca se encaminhou para a cama de Stefan, o olhar de todos foi atraído para seus movimentos suaves, ela definitivamente não fazia esforço nenhum para parecer humana, era como se quisesse que todos tivessem noção de sua condição de não-humana e do poder que a idade havia conferido a ela.

Após se acomodar na cama, com um dos travesseiros de Stefan sob o colo ela os brindou com outro sorriso encantador. Soou como autorização para que todos saíssem do estado de torpor em que se encontravam.

- Exibida. - disse Damon se sentando em uma cadeira perto da porta.

- Chato. - respondeu ela sem está realmente brava pelo comentário.

Amanda se sentou no colo de Damon.

- Você tinha mesmo que sair do quarto vestida assim? - advertiu ele.

- Eu não sabia que tínhamos visita, e de qualquer forma não é nada que Stefan já não

tenha visto antes.

- Isso não é desculpa Mandy.

Amanda revirou os olhos e não respondeu ao comentário do amante.

- Damon pare de atormentar a garota sim, e Stefan sente-se, por favor, vê-lo em pé está me deixando aflita.

- Me desculpe Bianca.

Ele se encaminhou para a cadeira perto da escrivaninha mais com um gesto a vampira o deteve pedindo pra que ela se se senta ao seu lado na cama.

Stefan se sentou ao lado de Bianca na cama com a cabeça repousada no travesseiro que estava sob o colo dela.

Damon tentava disfarçar, mais era evidente que a presença de Bianca o deixava intrigado, aquela visita significava mais do que ela deixava transparecer.

N/A – e o crossover enfim começa ... eu não me lembro do sobrenome da Bianca então inventei um !

Capítulo ligeiramente maior pra compensar a demora .

Bjos a fofa da 6 pelo review e por favoritar a fanfic 8)


	5. Chapter 35

Disclaimer: ninguém me pertence. Os direitos de TVD e de Crônicas Vampirescas pertencem as suas respectivas autoras, editoras, a New Line Cinema e a C.W

Personagens: Elena/Stefan/Damon (entre outros)  
Ship: Damon/Stefan  
Gêneros: basicamente Slash mas contém casais Het.  
Sem beta, os erros são meus o do tio Word.  
Avisos:

* **Fic Slash**: namoro entre meninos ! **se você não gosta, não leia.**

* Essa fic começou a ser escrita antes dos eventos da 2ª temporada (é faz tempo mesmo) e eu optei por deixá-la como foi originalmente escrita.

*pg 13 (pq eu não sei escrever lemons)

**Crossover The Vampire Diaries x Crônicas Vampirescas**

**Para a minha linda best, Alice Kingsley.**

**Capítulo 3 - Parte Final**

**Enquanto isso Elena chegava em casa ...**

- Elena querida...

- Agora não tia Jenna!

- Elena, o que houve?

A garota não respondeu, subiu as escadas correndo e se trancou no quarto.

- Stefan, como você pode ser tão idiota! - foi tudo o que ela conseguiu dizer antes de jogar na cama e começar a chorar.

Seus soluços podiam ser ouvidos do corredor, mais ninguém conseguia convencê-la a abrir a porta, então Jenna ligou pra única pessoa que podia fazer alguma coisa.

Vinte minutos depois houve uma batida na porta da frente.

- Oi, que bom que você veio, Elena está lá em cima no quarto dela, eu e Jeremy já tentamos de tudo mais ela não abre a porta.

- Tudo bem Jenna, eu cuido disso.

- Muito obrigada.

- Tudo bem, eu faria qualquer coisa por ela.

- Eu sei, mais obrigado mesmo assim.

Jenna ficou aos pés da escada, torcendo pra que dessa vez Elena abrisse a porta, e pedindo aos céus pra que Stefan Salvatore não ousasse aparecer, porque se ele o fizesse ela iria arrancar a cabeça dele por deixar sua sobrinha naquele estado.

Mal sabia ela que Stefan estava ocupado demais para pensar nas consequencias de seu ato infantil de ficar com ciúmes do irmão que tanto magoara a namorada.

- Elena, por favor, abre a porta.

- Vá embora, eu quero ficar sozinha e pela milésima vez eu NÃO estou com fome.

- El, sou eu a Bonnie, por favor, abre a porta.

Um silêncio aterrador se instalou.

A porta abriu com um estrondo, permitindo que Bonnie visse uma desesperada, triste e descabelada Elena Gilbert.

- Bo! Graças a Deus você veio... - disse Elena se jogando nos braços da amiga e recomeçando a chorar.

- Eu sempre estarei aqui pra você El, não importa o que aconteça.

- Eu... Eu... eu sei, é que depois de... Depois de tudo, você se afastou de mim e... Ah Bonnie ... eu senti tanto a sua falta.

- Eu também, mais agora senta e me conta o que aconteceu, sua tia tá preocupada.

- Stefan...

- O que foi o que aquele vampiro idiota fez agora?

Fecha a porta e senta aqui comigo, tem muita coisa que eu preciso te contar.

N/A : depois de 2 meses alguém ainda lê essa fic? espero que sim ...

kisses, see u ;)


	6. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: ninguém me pertence. Os direitos de TVD e de Crônicas Vampirescas pertencem as suas respectivas autoras, editoras, a New Line Cinema e a C.W **

**Personagens: Elena/Stefan/Damon (entre outros)**

**Ship: Damon/Stefan **

**Gêneros: basicamente Slash mas contém casais Het.**

**Sem beta, os erros são meus o do tio Word. **

**Avisos:**

*** Fic Slash: namoro entre meninos ! se você não gosta, não leia.**

*** Essa fic começou a ser escrita antes dos eventos da 2ª temporada (é faz tempo mesmo) e eu optei por deixá-la como foi originalmente escrita.**

***pg 13 (pq eu não sei escrever lemons)**

**Crossover The Vampire Diaries x Crônicas Vampirescas**

**Para a minha linda best, Alice Kingsley.**

Capítulo 4

A semana passou e Elena mal sentiu, Stefan havia deixado de ir a escola novamente e também não havia aparecido ou ligado.

Para suprir a falta que sentia do namorado, se é que ele ainda era seu namorado, a garota estava ainda mais grudada com as amigas.

Assim que ela chegou em casa seu celular tocou.

- El, o que você tá fazendo?

- Oi pra você também Caroline.

- Oi. Então o que você tá fazendo?

- Eu acabei de chegar da casa da Bo, nós te esperamos mais você não apareceu.

- Eu estava com o Matt.

- É, agente imaginou que ele seria o motivo do seu atraso.

- Tem algum problema se eu aparecer por ai, tipo agora?

- Não, Carol tudo bem.

- Tá, já tô indo.

Elena mal pôs o pé dentro do próprio quarto a campainha tocou. A garota desceu as escadas rindo da rapidez de Caroline.

- Nossa como você é... – começou a dizer mais emudeceu ao ver de quem se tratava.

- Lindo, irresistível, charmoso?

- Damon! O que você quer aqui?

- Oi pra você também Elena. Eu estava passando e resolvi parar e dizer um olá pra minha humana favorita.

- Oi Damon. Agora que você já me viu pode ir embora.

- Nossa Elena, que mal humor. Se for falta de sexo, eu posso resolver isso pra você. – Disse ele exibindo um de seus sorrisos mais encantadores.

- Minha vida sexual não é da sua conta Damon, e eu dispenso o oferecimento. Sua namorada sabe que você anda por ai oferecendo os seus serviços de porta em porta?

- A Amy não é esse tipo de garota, ela é mente aberta, assim como você. E é claro que sua vida sexual me interessa uma vez que eu divido meu adorável irmãzinho com você e também faço parte dela.

- Sinceramente eu não sei o que ela viu em você. E quanto a ter feito parte da minha vida sexual foi um lapso meu que não vai se repetir.

Para a surpresa de Elena Damon anulou completamente a distância que existia entre eles colando seu corpo ao dela, e tocou de leve em seu rosto enquanto olhava profundamente em seus olhos, ela sentiu que aos poucos seus lábios se aproximavam e ele estava prestes a beijá-la.

- O que você acha que está fazendo Damon Salvatore? – disse uma voz estridente e irritada atrás dele.

- Algo que você adorava quando eu fazia com você Caroline. – respondeu ele se afastando de Elena com um sorriso travesso nos lábios.

- Isso é o que você acha, o que nesse caso não é exatamente a verdade.

- Tchau Elena, mandarei seu oi pro Stefan.

Damon saiu assoviando pela calçada, até que as garotas o perderam de vista.

- O que ELE estava fazendo aqui El?

- Você conhece o Damon, ele veio até aqui me irritar.

- Não é o que parecia da calçada.

- Ah Caroline, por favor, de todos os cafajestes de Mystic Falls você acha que eu iria escolher o Damon?

- Bem que o Stefan bem que merece que você durma com o irmão dele. Oh... Eu esqueci, você já fez isso.

- E você e a Bo vão me encher por isso pra sempre.

- Na verdade não, já que você realizou a fantasia secreta de metade das garotas da cidade.

- Entra logo vai Carol, eu não quero ter essa conversa aqui fora.

E as duas entraram na casa rindo e fofocando sem notar que eram observadas.

Ao voltar para Mansão Damon foi surpreendido, pois não havia ninguém em casa. Ao entrar em seu quarto ele notou que havia um bilhete sob a cama.

Damon querido,

Stef, Amy e eu saímos para caçar.

Não se preocupe, eu cuidarei bem deles e manterei as coisas sob controle.

Beijos, Bianca

- Você fez o quê? - Gritou o vampiro irritado. – Eu sabia que a sua presença aqui não era por acaso, sua vampira mau caráter.

Uma hora depois...

- Viu, eu não disse que... – Bianca dizia enquanto abria a porta da sala.

- Onde é que vocês estavam?

- Hey... Oi pra você também Damon.

- Eu não estou com humor pra amabilidades Bianca, você e eu na biblioteca agora!

- Xi, acho que alguém vai levar uma bronca! – disse Amanda sarcástica.

- Amy! – repreendeu-a Stefan com um sorriso debochado.

- Vocês dois já pro quarto, vamos Damon.

- Acho papai e mamãe vão ter uma discussão séria Stef.

- Vamos Amy, antes que sobre pra nós.

Damon e Bianca foram para a biblioteca enquanto Stefan e Amanda subiram para os seus respectivos quartos.


End file.
